Forever yours
by Potterup
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy love story. They both are in their fifth year of Hogwarts and they also can not stand each other. But as the saying goes, "opposites attract".
Rose Weasly steps resounded strongly as she ran down the stairs. While walking, she left traces of water in the floor, since she hadn´t bother to dry after she got out of the lake, but go find the three idiots who had pushed her into the water, as a "joke". As she thought about this she could feel how the anger become stronger, so she started running to the Slytherin Tower.

As she reached one of the dungeons, she saw them. Scorpius Malfoy was in the middle of a little crowd of boys and girls, who were laughing as he spoke with a cold smile in his face. Right at his side, Elton and Clady, his two best friends, look at him like he was a goddess. But Scorpius smile faded away when he saw Rose walking at him, as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. Scorpius tried to imitate her, but Rose was faster and shouted "¡Expelliarmus!" and so Malloy's wand went flying and landed at Rose´s feet. Elton and Clady, who were pushing everyone who was in their way, smiled wickedly to Rose and started walking to her. But Rose, despite being shorter than them, waved her wand as she screamed "¡Forunculus!". An orange light came out of the wand and went directly into both of their heads, and after a few seconds of silence, Elton and Clady looked at each other's faces and saw the giant's pimples that were on their skin. Suddenly, al the crowd that some minutes before was idolizing Scorpius (including Elton and Clady), started screaming and running in every way. After another few seconds, the only two people in the hall were Rose and Scorpius. The boy stared at her without even moving a single muscle while Rose was holding her wand right in the direction to his face. The girl picked up hi´s wand, which was on the floor, and walked over to Scorpius. When she was closed enough to him to feel his breath, she throw the wand at his chest, making him crash the wall.

-Try to mess with me one more time and I will not be as nice as I was this time-Rose spoke calmly, but threatening, although Scorpius was a head taller, she didn't even feel a hint of fear.

And after having said that, she turned around and started walking to the Gryffindor common room. She putted her wand in her pocket again and wrung her hair; she didn't care about the floor getting wet, she was so angry that she didn't even felt guilty.

When Rose reached the lobby she bumped with some Ravenclaw guys, who laughed at her appearance. The red-haired girl gave no importance to their attitude and continued her path, going up the stairs and draining her hair, which looked brown instead of orange. She keep walking for a while (and was about to stop when Peeves began to sing about how ugly Rose looked, making a group of boys and girls laugh) and finally reached the Fat Lady portrait, who looked at her with disgust.

-Chocolate frogs-said Rose before she could even asked for the password.

The second Rose walked through the portrait and stepped into the common room, many faces gathered around her.

-¿Is it true that Malfoy pushed you into the lake?-a deep voice asked.

-¿Is it true that all Slytherin students threw you the Inmobilus spell and pushed you to the lake so you could not get out?-this time, the voice was soft but nervous.

-¿Is it true that…

But when the next question was about to be asked, there was a little explosion in the middle of the room, which made everyone turned around. A boy with black hair and green eyes came over to where Rose was standing and stood in front of her with an angry face.

-In my opinion-Albus voice sounded deep as he spoke-If any of you guys would have been pushed into the lake, you would probably like to dry and change yourselves instead of answering stupid questions asked by stupid people-as a result of this last comment, many students frowned-So please, let her go to her room, get dry and then you can ask whatever you want, thank for your attention-and as he finished his speech he made an exaggerated bow and turned around to see Rose, who was blushing.

-So, ¿Is it true that someone pushed you into the lake?-Albus joked.

She tried to punch him but he was faster and jumped aside. Rose smiled at him as she started to walk to the stairs.

She reached her room and entered thinking that no one would be there, but she was wrong. Cadance Spinfaroll was lying in a bed while reading a magazine, and sitting on the floor was Danae Tissuin, casting little blue sparks from her wand. When they both looked at Rose, she could notice how hard they were trying not to laugh and couldn't hold a sideway smile, imagining how ugly she must look. And that was the sign. Cadance and Danae started laughing very loudly, and so Rose joined them. Cadance pressed her belly while she cried out loud and Danae had stood up and reached Rose a towel.

-¿What the hell happened to you?-she asked with a smile on her face.

-¿Did the duck throw you into the lagoon?-Cadance was still laughing. Rose didn't understood what she said, but as Cadance was a muggle-born witch, she assumed that it was some sort of saying they had.

Danae made Rose sat in the bed and went to look for a hair brush. She also made a spell which made Rose suddenly get dry. Danae sat behind Rose and began to brush her hair.

-Now that you are in better conditions-she said softly-Explain us what on earth happened to you.

And so Rose started speaking. And so her friends were not surprised when the first thing Rose said was "Scorpius Malfoy". And so there, they started talking about that boy again for, what probably was, the thirtieth times in the month.


End file.
